helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Hamaura Ayano
|Row 3 title = Origin |Row 3 info = Saitama, Japan |Row 4 title = Genre |Row 4 info = Japanese Pop |Row 5 title = Occupation |Row 5 info = Singer |Row 6 title = Years Active |Row 6 info = 2011-present |Row 7 title = Associated Acts |Row 7 info = Hello Pro Kenshuusei}} Hamaura Ayano '(浜浦彩乃) is a member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei, under Hello! Project. She joined Hello Pro Egg in February 2011 alongside Taguchi Natsumi and Yoshihashi Kurumi. Biography Early Life Hamaura Ayano was born on April 26, 2000 in Saitama, Japan to a couple whose names are undisclosed. 2011 In February, Hamaura Ayano auditioned for Hello Pro Egg, and passed.BOMB Magazine. 2013.12 Issue. She was introduced alongside Taguchi Natsumi and Yoshihashi Kurumi at the Shiodame Event in June. Hamaura auditioned for Morning Musume's 10th generation, but failed to pass. 2012 She auditioned for Morning Musume's 11th generation, and managed to become a finalist, but was not chosen to enter the group. It was revealed Hamaura would be participating in the stage play CAT'S♥EYE. Shortly after the auditions, it was announced that the Kenshuusei would be releasing their first single, Kanojo ni Naritai!!!. Ayano promote the song alongide Miyamoto Karin, Tanabe Nanami, Taguchi Natsumi and Otsuka Aina. Hamaura participaled in S/mileage Live Tour 2012 Aki ~Choi Kawa Banchou~, alongside Miyamoto Karin, Takagi Sayuki, Tanabe Nanami, Taguchi Natsumi and Otsuka Aina, as a backup dancer. With her Kenshuusei co-members, she performed Kacchoii Uta and Kanojo ni Naritai!!!. 2013 Hamaura was on the TV show "Uwasa-kun and Kagaku-chan" with Taguchi Natsumi and Tanaka Reina on January 3rd. She appeared in UTB+ magazine with Miyamoto Karin, the issue was released January 23rd. On January 27th, Hamaura alongside Kaneko Rie, Miyamoto Karin, Tanabe Nanami, Ogawa Rena and Murota Mizuki appeared as an opening act for the Morning Musume's mini live event at the Osaka's Senri SELCY Square to promote Help me!!, they sang Kanojo ni Naritai!!! and were backdancers for LOVE Machine. Hamaura participated in Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Berryz Mansion Nyuukyosha Boshuuchuu!~, alongside Taguchi Natsumi and Ogawa Rena, as a backup dancer. With her Kenshuusei co-members, she performed Suhada Pichipichi in the tour. On March 6th, Hamaura, Ogawa Rena and Yamagishi Riko participated in an FC event for Ichioka Reina and Makino Maria. On March 24, Hamaura participated in Fujimoto Miki's 10th Anniversary celebration alongside fellow Kenshuusei, Yoshihashi Kurumi, Murota Mizuki and Kaga Kaede. On June 13, Hamaura participated in Juice=Juice's release event for Ten Made Nobore! at Ikebukuro Sunshine city alongside Tanabe Nanami, Murota Mizuki, and Sasaki Rikako. On September 11, Hamaura participated in release event for Juice=Juice's major debut single alongside Kaneko Rie, Tanabe Nanami and Murota Mizuki. Hamaura alongside Kaneko Rie, Taguchi Natsumi, Yamagishi Riko, Nomura Minami, Ichioka Reina, Kaga Kaede appeared as an opening act for the Morning Musume's Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~. On October 19, Hamaura alongside Kaneko Rie, Taguchi Natsumi, Yamagishi Riko, Nomura Minami, Kosuga Fuyuka, Ichioka Reina, Wada Sakurako, Makino Maria, Mikame Kana, Fujii Rio and Mashiro Kana participated in a handshake event with Juice=Juice. Profile Stats= *'Name: Hamaura Ayano (浜浦彩乃) *'Nickname:' Hama-chan (はまちゃん) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Saitama, Japan *'Blood Type:' Unknown *'Height:' 152cm *'Hello! Project Status:' **2011-02: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member *'Hello! Project groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2011-Present) |-|Q&A= *'Likes:' School festivals *'Speciality:' Cooking Hamburgers, flexible *'Favorite Food:' Ramen, Peaches *'Favorite Color:' Orange *'Charm Point:' Pinky *'Favorite Subject:' Home Economics *'Least Favorite Subject:' Japanese *'Favorite School Lunch Item:' Soft Noodles *'Favorite Animal:' Cats *'Favorite Hello! Project Song:' "Koi wa Hippari Dako" *'Looks up to:' Tsugunaga Momoko, Sugaya Risako, Yaguchi Mari, Takahashi Ai, Fukumura Mizuki Discography Featured In Singles= ;Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Kanojo ni Naritai!!! (Debut) *Ten Made Nobore! *Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa / Ten Made Nobore! |-|Concerts= ;Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Hello Pro Egg 2011 Happyoukai ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ ;Morning Musume *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~ (as opening act) ;Berryz Koubou *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Berryz Mansion Nyuukyosha Boshuuchuu!~ (as backup dancer) ;S/mileage *S/mileage Live Tour 2012 Aki ~Choi Kawa Banchou~ (as backup dancer) ;Satoyama & Satoumi *Forest For Rest ~Satoyama • Satoumi e Ikou~ SATOYAMA & SATOUMI with Yuuki no Tsubasa *Forest For Rest ~SATOYAMA e Ikou~ SATOYAMA movement in YOKOHAMA Works Television *2013.1.3 "Uwasa-kun and Kagaku-chan" *2013.10.5~ ~Onedari Entame!~ Hapi★Pure Internet *2013.4.16~ Hello Pro Kenshuusei no Tadaima Kenshuuchuu! Theater *2012.09.22~30 CAT'S♥EYE (キャッツ♥アイ) *2014.03.14~23 Bokutachi Karen na Shounen Gasshoudan Magazine Appearences *2013.01.23 UTB+ (with Miyamoto Karin) *2013.XX.XX Chara Parfait (with Makino Maria & Sasaki Rikako) Trivia *She gets along best with Kudo Haruka and Taguchi Natsumi. *Hamaura, Yoshihashi Kurumi and Taguchi Natsumi are members of the first generation of Hello Pro Kenshuusei who joined after all the original members had left. *Her goal is to hold a concert in the worlds largest hall or arena. *She ranked 1st place on Beautiful Idol General Election 2012, Elementary School Group. *She has a cat. *Her best sport is jumping rope. *She is flexible, demonstrating her skill on a television show. *She likes cooking, but she can only cook hamburgers. *She is a fan of Morning Musume and Berryz Koubou. *She'd like to join Morning Musume. *Her number in the Morning Musume 11th generation audition was #122. *On a rainy day she would play with her cat, or sing the song "Tsuugaku Vector" by ℃-ute. *She was the only Kenshuusei who participated in the play CAT'S♥EYE. *She often salutes. *She wants try singing "Koi no Jubaku" by Berryz Koubou. See Also *Hamaura Ayano Gallery References Notes # Said during the Hello Pro Kenshuusei corner at the November 16 afternoon show of Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~. Sources External Links *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Blog Category:April Births Category:2000 births Category:2011 additions Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Members from Saitama Category:Blood type A Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Aries Category:11th Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:11th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei